deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lubbock vs Issei Hyoudou
Description Akame ga kill vs Highschool DxD. Those two are considered the most perverted males ever in the entire anime verse. Will Lubbock stain Cross Tail with Issei's blood, or the Welsh Red Dragon will incinerate Lubbock out of existance. Interlude KR: Perverts. Such disgusting for some and very blessing for others. AK211: But if your a pervert with badass powers, then you don;t have to worry. KR: Lubbock, The Thread Assasin. AK211: And Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor. He's KR and i'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lubbock KR: The Empire. A place where crime and blood swarms in. AK211: Well considering the fact that its ruler is a young naive emperor and said emperor is controlled by the twisted fatso prime minister, then that is a pretty much difficult situation. KR: In order to stop the corruption, an organization called The Revolutionary Army rose up for the sake of the innocent and brutalized people of The Empire and to take The Empire by force. On The Revolutionary Army's head was the strongest group out of them all. It was called...Night Raid. AK211: As the name applies, Night Raid attack at night. They are a group made of the most powerful and skilled assassins in The Revolutionary Army, which is led by Najenda, a former general of The Empire. In this team we have Tatsumi, Leone, Akame, Mine, and the trickster of the group...Lubbock. KR: Before being an assassin, Lubbock was the third son of a wealthy trader, and he was pretty much skilled in almost everything. His life was very boring to him. That is until he met Najenda. AK211: Lil' Lubbock eventually fell in love with Najenda from first sight. So he left his father's buisness, joined the army under Najenda's lead, and when the time came, he defected from The Empire with her and joined The Revolutionary Army, making him the second eldest member of Night Raid. KR: Lubbock possess superhuman strength, despite his light build. He's also a master of using weapons, ranging from axes and scythes to swords and hammers.. He's also pretty much skilled in tricking his opponents as well. AK211: But hey, doesn't he have a bad ass weapon like the other members? KR: Well yeah. Lubbock has A Teigu called Infinite Uses: Cross Tail. This Teigu takes the shape of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. The majority of the wire is held in a larger than normal spool at the back of the waist. AK211: And this kid has many ideas with this weapon. He can create spears, knives, axes, and lances. In terms of defense, Lubbock can create a body armor around his body to save him from fatal blows, and also he can create barriers to protect himself. He can also use the wire to create a perimeter used to detect enemies, rending surprising attacks useless. And can be used to create traps to take down the opponents. KR: The threads of Cross Tail are made from the body hair of a Super-Class dragon-like Danger Beast that lived in the Eastern region's mountains, high among the clouds. Said Danger Beast's hair is said, shown and proven to be unbreakable, and it can also ignore durability by attacking organs through the weapons made out of the threads. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire weapon, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knives, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise. He also have shown to be tricky with his Teigu, hiding strings in his mouth to make a surprise attack on Syura, who trapped him and Tatsumi in the Imperial Castle, and confiscated Cross Tail from him. Lubbock then used the strings in his mouth to break Syura's neck, effectively killing him. AK211: Man! And all of that from a manga book! That's insanely awesome! KR: But we forgot one thing. Cross Tail's Trump Card: The Realm-Cutting Thread. AK211: Now, This thread is superior to his regular thread, because it originated from the stronger parts of the original Danger Beast's body. It was strong enough to restrain a Grand Chariot user for a small amount of time. KR: And one more thing. AK211: What?! Is there is another awesome thing this boy has?! KR: Yeah. After killing Syura, Lubbock gained his Teigu, Shambala. Shambala is a Teigu which allows its user to control Space and dimensions. Although Lubbock's screen time ended before he would show us anything with it other than teleportation, we could assume that he can do what Syura can do with it and more. Since he defeated Syura and killed him. AK211: But Lubbock's not perfect. While a strategist, he is better suited in the support. Also, he's kinda pervert, but that was never shown to hinder his performance. KR: Even so, Don't you ever trip on the thread, or else your dead. "It isn't like I understand what you want. You want to change the world, huh? I understand, everyone feels that way... But it doesn't give you the right to treat other's lifes like toys. You can't just destroy what you want!" Issei Hyoudou Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Death Battle A figure was running through the trees with unimaginable speeds. He then jumped on one of the tree branches. Leaning his head to look at his target, the moon reflected his face. He was a young boy, about 17 years old. He had short green hair, green eyes, a pair of red googles and a green coat with a white T-shirt and black pants. Lubbock looked at his target from a distance. It was a beautiful woman, about his age with beautiful long red hair, a E-Cups bosom, and what looked like a school outfit. Lubbock was literally drooling at the sight of the woman in front of him. Man, if she wasn't a target, he would probably peep on her. "No. No. Lubbock. Not now. Your on a mission. Besides, you have Najenda. You shouldn't be greedy. And once this is over, i will get rewarded" Lubbock said to himself before entering the world of his dreams. There he saw Najenda ￼smiling at him while naked to the butt. "Great Job, Lubba" Giggling perversely, Lubbock was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something approaching him. Acting on his instincts, The green head jumped away from the branch he was on, saving himself from what looked like an energy ball that demolished the entire tree. Lubbock gasped at this, before he looked at who did this, only to see his target smiling at him. "There was no use of hiding. I already know that you were here" The red head said. "Hah. Your Rias Gremory, right?" Lubbock asked. "Yes, indeed. What's your buisness with me?" Rias asked, before watching Lubbock putting some red gloves on. Said gloves were fingerless and had a metallic circle on the back of the palm and on the fingers there were metallic nail-like tips. "I have orders go kill you" Lubbock said. "And who gave you this order?" Rias asked, her smile fading. "Sorry, but that's none of your buisness" Lubbock said before releasing wires from his gloves. However before he could do anything, he hopped back to dodge a red beam of energy coming from his right side. ￼ Category:Muhammedmco Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles